


Outta My Head

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: To help get rid of Bucky’s trigger words as well as to help him cope with his episodes, you come up with new words filled with warmth and love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 12





	Outta My Head

It was uncommon now for you to wake up in the middle of the night to Bucky’s screaming and whimpering. More often than not you’d spend the late hours holding him and whispering into his ear that he’ll be okay and that he’s not a bad person. Like now.

Somewhere between 2 and 3am, you wake up to Bucky thrashing in the bed mumbling, “Please. Don’t hurt her!”

You turn to Bucky and cup his face, “Ssshhh. Bucky’s it’s okay-”

“Please! Don’t! I’ll do anything!”

“Bucky wake up. It’s a nightmare, baby. It’s okay. You’re safe-”

“No! No! Y/N!”

“Bucky!” With that, Bucky’s eyes shot open and he immediately sat up. You scrambled to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. When you did, Bucky was just staring straight ahead, “Bucky?”

He blinked a couple of times then turned to you, “Y/N? You’re okay?”

You nodded, “Yeah, sweetheart. I’m perfect.” Bucky then launched himself at you, causing you to fall back onto the bed as he hugged your torso sobbing, “What was it this time?” You whispered as your fingers began to comb through his hair. Although, with his mumbling, you had a feeling what was going on.

“They took you from me. They tortured you right in front of me. They-They,” he broke out into a sob again.”

You lightly pushed him back so you could look at him, “Hey, I’m okay. I’m right here with you,” you wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks, “They’re not gonna get me.”

“I love you so much, Y/N. I don’t know what I’ll do if-”

“Hey, don’t speak that way. You need to stop thinking about the things that scare you and focus more on the things you love.”

“How?”

You smiled to yourself when you remembered what your mom had taught you when you were younger, with the help of Julie Andrews herself, “You remember watching Sound of Music with me?” Bucky nodded, “Do you remember the song ‘My Favorite Things’?” Bucky nodded again, “Same concept. Whenever you’re afraid, think of seven things that you love. Focus on those and how they make you feel. Eventually, the fear will fade away.”

“You think that’ll work?”

“I did it a lot when I was younger. So yes, it’ll work. Wanna try naming some things right now?”

Bucky gulped, “Uh, sure.” He sat up and faced you. However, he filddled with the blanket as he thought, “Um, warm blankets…picnics, forests..er..running..chocolate, Brooklyn..uuuhhh.”

You softly smiled at him and rested your hand atop his, “Just one more, Bucky. You’re doing well.”

Bucky smiled and looked up at you, “And Y/N.” 

You giggled, “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Bucky laid beside you and watched as you turned off the lamp. You settled into his arms nestling your face into his chest, “Actually, can all seven be Y/N?”

You giggled again, “Whatever you want, Bucky. It doesn’t have to be the same every time.”

“Yeah, but you’re my most favorite thing, what I love the most.”

You kissed his neck, “I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too, Y/N. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

You both fell asleep peacefully. From then on, Bucky’s nightmares lessened because all he had to do was think about you and his favorite things.


End file.
